


Baby Girl

by FlyRobinFly



Series: The Pilot Dreamt of a Storm [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Cute, Dreamfic, Fluff, Funny, Kinda, LITERALLY, M/M, finn and poe have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “My water broke.” Finn’s face almost made Poe laugh. But his body chose to contract at that moment and he cried in pain instead.Rey took action first. “I’ll go start up the ship. Finn, you get him to the ship. BB-8, you keep an eye out for anyone threatening.”“Aaaaahahahaaaaaa,” Poe moaned out loud as Rey ran towards the ship at full speed. Finn stood there staring at Poe. It didn’t bother Poe until the contraction passed and he could actually breathe and look up at Finn. Poe frowned at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shoulder and yanking him close. “Don’t just stand there!”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Pilot Dreamt of a Storm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third and final installment of my finnpoe series inspired by a dream that I had. This one is probably the farthest from the dream tbh. The First and second parts of the series can both be read as stand alone, but this one I would recommend reading the other two first although you don't have to.
> 
> There were three parts to the dream:  
> 1) Poe pretending to be in labor as a distraction  
> 2) Finn freaking out because later Poe actually became pregnant  
> 3) Poe actually going into labor although it was really almost the exact same scene as the first part only it wasn't fake and I had a feeling it was real
> 
> So if you wonder why this series is weird it's because my subconscious was like "hey here is a story" and I had to write about that.

Taking Poe on a mission wasn’t ideal right now considering he was about to burst but it was kind of a last minute thing. See? There was this situation that they were already in and something came up, an opportunity of sorts that they couldn’t pass up for the Resistance.

Finn and Poe had actually been on their way to Yavin IV to get ready for the baby. It was something they admitted they probably should’ve done far sooner but so many things kept coming up and neither of them were willing to abandon their post as General until Poe received doctor’s orders to do so.

Rey was their escort to Poe’s home moon. They were halfway there when they received a transmission regarding some intel they’d been searching for for the last four months. They were the closest members in the Resistance and, even with Finn and Rey assuring them that they could worry about it later, Poe ordered them to make a move on it.

“Stay on the ship,” Finn had ordered before he and Rey left him alone on the ship with D-O and BB-8 to keep an eye on him while they retrieved the import intel.

Poe stood and watched as Finn and Rey walked off, discussing their plan for retrieval and they did. He looked down at BB-8 at his feet and sighed, rubbing his belly. “I’m jealous, BB-8,” he said and pointed at Finn and Rey. “When am I ever going to get to go on a mission again? I almost forgot what it’s like,” Poe reminisced in thought. Suddenly, Poe felt a tight cramping pain in his lower abdomen and groaned, leaning back and breathing through the contraction.

BB-8 bumped into the side of his leg gently and beeped.

“I’m good,” Poe panted. He took a few more breathes until it passed then sighed and relax. “Yeah. I’m fine. I think I just need to take a walk.” Poe started walking towards the entrance of the ship and BB-8 beeped at him in warning. “I know what he said but I need some air.”

“P-poe must stay onboard the ship,” D-O said, peering up at Poe as he walked down the ramp.

Poe turned to the little droid. “You stay here at the bottom of the ramp and tell them I’m not in there if they come back. BB-8, you come with me,” he said, turning around to start walking. He started by just walking around the ship and checking the spaceport area that they’d docked in. He spent a moment checking out each surrounding ship.

Walking didn’t make the contractions stop. He’d been having them for a week or two but they were never this consistent or persistent. Which told Poe that he might be in false labor… or actual labor. He wasn’t looking forward to either one of those but he hoped it was the first one.

Despite the pain from the contractions, Poe found himself wandering farther than he’d intended. One of the ships in a near by dock fascinated him and he wanted to look at it up close. It would help keep his mind off of the contractions. At least, until he couldn’t think of anything other than the excruciating pain and discomfort.

BB-8 must’ve been able to tell that something was wrong because he beeped at him worriedly.

Poe could barely understand him and he definitely couldn’t respond. It hurt too bad. All he could do was focus on breathing. It was that point that he realized that maybe he should get back to the ship and try to contact Finn and Rey. So when BB-8 told Poe to go back to the ship, he just nodded while he waited for the rest of the contraction to pass to take easy, careful steps.

He made it five steps before he started having another contraction, this one much worse than the other. It made him so uncomfortable that he cried out in pain and had to brace himself against the ship he’d been admiring to pass the time.

This made BB-8 start panicking. He started rolling around and back and forth frantically which did not help keep Poe calm at all. Them BB-8 zoomed off behind Poe and before Poe could spin around and see where he was going he felt a pop and a light gush of fluid. He knew what that meant. He needed to get back to the ship. Just as Poe started walking, someone rushed behind him and he startled.

“Poe, BB-8 said something was wrong!” Finn said, panicked. “What are you doing outside of the ship?”

Poe sighed and relaxed a bit seeing that Finn was there. He knew everything would be okay as long as Finn was there. “Did you get it?” he asked.

Overhearing them, Rey presented the small drive to Poe. “We’re ready to go. We may have ticked off some people so we should probably get out of here sooner rather than later.”

BB-8 squealed up at them all in concern for Poe. Poe shushed BB-8 before panting and looking Finn nervously. “My water broke.” Finn’s face almost made Poe laugh. But his body chose to contract at that moment and he cried in pain instead.

Rey took action first. “I’ll go start up the ship. Finn, you get him to the ship. BB-8, you keep an eye out for anyone threatening.”

“Aaaaahahahaaaaaa,” Poe moaned out loud as Rey ran towards the ship at full speed. Finn stood there staring at Poe. It didn’t bother Poe until the contraction passed and he could actually breathe and look up at Finn. Poe frowned at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shoulder and yanking him close. “Don’t just stand there!”

Finn blinked. “We’re having a baby?”

“Uh huh,” Poe said in a high pitched, breathy voice. He turned and started towards the ship with Finn by his side.

Finn suddenly smiled and laughed excitedly taking Poe’s hand. “We’re having a baby!” Poe nodded as they walked towards the ship together. Finn seemed to take the hint and helped get them in that direction. “Let’s get to the ship.” He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face though and even laughed. “Unless you actually want to give birth in a spaceport. Ha. Remember that?”

“Mmm!” Poe stopped Finn suddenly and grabbed him by the collar again to growl at him. “I am not giving birth to this baby in a damn spaceport.” Tears spilled out of Poe’s eyes as the biggest contraction yet overcame every nerve in his body.

As Finn held him comfortingly, BB-8 rolled up and beeped at them urgently. “They’re coming?” Finn asked slightly panicked. He pulled back from Poe who whimpered and cried out. “Poe…” Finn looked between Poe and the ship. There was no way they would get there in time at this pace. “I think I might have to carry you.”

Poe tried to control his breathing a little better, turning his pants into longer deeper breaths. Once he had enough control, he told Finn aggressively, “Get me out of here.”

Finn scooped Poe up and walked him almost all the way until Poe’s contraction stopped and he asked to be put down so he could walk the rest of the way. Finn held his hand as he walked up the loading ramp and hollered up at Rey. “We’re go to go! Let’s get out of here.”

The ramp started to raise just as they were stepping off of it. Finn looked back behind them and there were the people chasing after them. They barely made it. He looked at Poe in concern when he was panting heavily. Poe shook his head. “I can’t walk while I’m having a contraction.”

“Do you need anything?” Finn asked, both hands on either side of Poe reassuringly.

Poe took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah. I’m gonna go use the fresher real quick.”

“Do you need me?” Finn asked. “Can I go check with Rey and see what our ETA is?” Poe nodded dismissively as he walked to the fresher slowly. Poe had barely made it there when Finn was already back telling him, “Rey said she can get us there in just under an hour? Any idea on the baby’s ETA?”

Poe shook his head. “I don’t know. Uh… only way we could get a better idea is checking to see how dilated I am.” Poe leaned against the sink and looked at Finn. “Don’t suppose you’d be willing to help me out with that?”

Finn stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He kissed him on the side of his face. “Whatever you need me to do. Just tell me.”

Poe sighed and nodded. This was not ideal but he trusted Finn. “First, I need to pee.”

Finn didn’t leave Poe’s side until after they’d gone to the bunk, laid him down, and checked his dilation. Poe wasn’t quite ready yet which allowed them to breathe a sigh of relief. “I guess we should have left for Yavin a few days ago, huh?” Poe said.

Finn huffed and smiled, brushing back some of Poe’s hair from his face and wiping away some of his sweat. “We really should have. I thought we’d have at least another week.”

“Me too,” Poe panted and laughed barely.

“I guess this will teach us for next time.”

“Next time?” Poe asked, shaking his head. “I don’t think you’re supposed to mention the next time while I’m in labor.”

“Sorry,” Finn said, smiling down at Poe. He leaned over Poe to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll mention it later when you’re holding our daughter for the first time.”

Poe instantly started to laugh and cry at the same time. “We’re gonna get to meet her,” he sobbed happily. Of course, that made Finn start to sob too because they were both about to meet their little baby girl for the first time. Poe was also crying because he was already really tired and in pain. But Finn gave him a reason to feel joyful. Unfortunately, that overwhelmed him emotionally and made him cry harder. “I don’t like this part.”

Finn kept running his hands through Poe’s hair. He knew it comforted Poe more than any other form of physical affection. “I know it’s tough, Poe. And you’re probably really scared right now-”

“I am scared,” Poe cried.

“But everything will be alright, Poe,” Finn assured him. He was surprised he wasn’t freaking out just as bad as Poe was. In fact, he felt really calm. Although, seeing Poe in so much pain did make him feel uneasy mostly because he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He took Poe’s hand and brought it up to his lips. “You’re going to do great, Princess. I promise. You’ll be okay. Our baby will be okay. You don’t need to be afraid.”

Poe let out a whiny noise. “But it hurts.”

“I know,” Finn said apologetically. “I’m sorry. I can’t do anything about that for you. It’ll be over before you know it. Just hopefully not too soon,” Finn said. “It would be nice if we had a little more help first.”

Poe choked on a sob and shook his head in disagreement. “No. It wouldn’t be nice. I don’t want to go through this for another hour.”

Finn wasn’t sure how else to comfort Poe. He was at a loss. Lucky for him, BB-8 rolled in and beeped at them informatively. They both sighed in relief and Finn happily shook Poe’s arms. “Here that? Your dad is going to meet us halfway. So it’ll maybe be twenty minutes.”

Poe grunted. “I don’t know if I want my father.”

BB-8 beeped and Finn laughed in relief. “And medical droids!” he said joyously.

“Oh. That’s nice,” Poe panted.

“Does that make you feel better?” Finn asked hopefully. Now he was starting to let himself go a little. He’d been trying to push back the panic and hold all of that in because Poe was the one having the baby, not him. But if Poe’s father was bringing some medical droids, he didn’t have to hold it together.

“No,” Poe said, and Finn frowned, looking at him in concern. “I haven’t had a contraction in a while. That means… that I’m not in active labor anymore… which means we might not have twenty minutes.”

Finn sighed and looked down at the floor, pressing fingers to his temple. Wow. He really thought he could keep his cool but now he was panicking too. “Okay,” he said with forced optimism. “I guess we’re going to do this without them?” He didn’t sound very sure of himself.

While Poe focused on breathing, Finn checked to see if Poe was fully dilated. Finn noticed his hands were shaky and cursed. He was supposed to be the one holding it together but this whole situation was terrifying. He put the blanket back over Poe’s legs and looked at him. “Yeah. You’re ready,” he said, not able to mask the look of horror on his face. Poe didn’t seem shocked at all. “Do-do you feel-like are you-do you need to push-er-”

“Please tell me you’re not freaking out right now. I swear on the force if you’re about to lose it-ugh!” Poe groaned, writhing in the bunk in discomfort. Poe whimpered and looked down at his belly. “Please just stay in there for twenty more minutes!”

Finn blinked. “So is that a…” He linked his lips and cleared his throat.

“Yes!” Poe shouted.

“Okay!” Finn shouted back. He reached his hand towards Poe, sitting at the foot of the bed where Poe’s legs were already propped up. “Hold my hand,” he ordered. Poe reached down and grabbed Finn’s hand. “Okay now-owowowowow.” Before Finn even told Poe to, he started pushing and squeezing his hand so hard he thought it might break. “Ah. Poe. Let go!”

“No. I don’t want to-”

“Dammit, Poe. I need to use both hands to catch the baby!” he snapped. He knew he shouldn’t be yelling at someone who was in labor. But he was panicking. He couldn’t help it. Poe seemed fine letting go of his hand after he said that though. Before he knew what was happening, Finn had an entire baby in his hands. “Poe,” he said emotionally. He used a blanket to clean of her face as tears of joy streamed down his face. “She’s beautiful.”

Meanwhile, Poe was panting and looking around the room almost deliriously. “That happened fast,” is all he could say.

Finn stood up and brought the baby to lay on Poe’s chest. “Here.”

Poe looked at her in amazement and shock. “That happened really fast.” He was so in shock that Finn had to grab an arm of his at a time to wrap around the baby. He looked at Finn with furrowed brows. “Did that just happen? Is this our baby?”

Finn chuckled and kneeled beside the bed near Poe so he could snuggle the both of them and hopefully calm down his nerves. “That really just happened,” Finn assured Poe, brushing back some of his hair. “You were right, you know?” Poe peeled his eyes from their baby to look at Finn in question. “We really do make cute babies.”

Finn and Poe stayed there like that until Rey met Kes and the medical droids at the rendezvous point. Finn only got up to take the baby to Kes so he could be the first other than her parents to hold her. “We named her Bey,” Finn told him. “After Poe’s mother.”

It made Kes emotional as he admired his firstborn grandchild. “She’s just as beautiful as her.” Kes didn’t say much other than that while he was there. But everyone could tell he was happy.

“I love her too much,” Poe said, looking down at her emotionally. “Even if she looks like a raisin. She’s a cute raisin.” After Poe had been checked out by the medical droids and taken care of, Finn helped him get more comfortable on the bunk, propping him up with pillows and snuggling both him and the baby up with soft blankets.

“So you want to do that again?” Finn asked after admiring Poe and Bey very thoroughly.

Poe chuckled and nodded, sway left and right a little to rock the baby. “Mhm. Maybe not on the falcon but I think Bey would make a good big sister.”

Finn and Poe looked at each other, nothing but love and eagerness in their eyes. They met in the middle for a kiss on the lips. “I think that sounds like a plan.” They kissed again. “Maybe wait a little though?”

Poe kissed him again. “Mhm,” he said and gave him yet another kiss.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this series gave you a laugh.
> 
> Nice comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Thank for reading!!!


End file.
